


By any other name

by ffdemon



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, mention of the Skrull family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has some questions about Teddy's reaction to been call Dorrek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By any other name

**Author's Note:**

> First of my 100 themes challenge. Theme : Names. No beta. Feel free to point out my mistakes.

“Yeah Tee…Can ask you a question?” Billy asks looking up from the comic on his laps.

Teddy makes a small noise to show he has heard him but his eye never leaves TV screen as his finger fly over the controller. He moves his thigh a bit against Billy’s one. He was listening.  
  
“Why were you so against the idea of Xavin calling you Dorrek?” he asks him softly.  
  
The blond teen blinks at the questions and give a side look to his boyfriend. “Because it not my name.” he answers without really needing to think about it.

“But it the name by how the Skrull Empire knows you it should be your name or maybe the name Princess Anelle give you” The mage replies. He was just really curious about his lover reaction. He has seemed really mad at Xavin to use that name.  
  
Teddy signs softly, pausing the game and turn to look at him. “Dorrek VIII… That mean I’m that seven other emperor have that name. Not sure it was a choice more that for eighth generation they gave that name for the first born male.” He lowers his head. “Dorrek was the name of my grandfather too. Dorrek VII ….The same man that order my execution when I was born because I was the child of the enemy. I don’t want to be associated to him…”  
  
Billy reaches to take his hand. “Teddy…”

He smiles weakly at this and squeezes his hand. “This name is the name my mom – the nursemaid Princess Anelle trust to raise me – choose for me. That all I have left from her.” His voice crack a little. “That is my name, Theodore Rufus Altman. This makes me who I am.”  
  
The arms of the brunette wrap around his neck. “Ted…No matter how we call you- Teddy, Hulkling, Dorrek – you’re the man I fall in love with.” He says softly.  
  
Teddy smiles and kisses him tenderly. He has needed to hear this. “And I love you too…William.”

Billy rolls his eyes. “Don’t call me that…” he chuckles a bit when Teddy laugh. “Now I think I understand your feeling.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can always propose themes. I'm still looking for some. ^^


End file.
